Everything She Ever Wanted
by Rainbow Raven Snapple
Summary: While everyone else is getting married or having babies, Ginny is left with her boyfriend who needs to settle into his new job as an Auror before tieing the knot. Life gets exciting for Ginny though...
1. A Little Jealous?

"It's going to be in September. Just a simple beach wedding." Hermione gushed. Ginny couldn't help but feel bad for herself. She had been dating Harry for 4 years and 11 months now and he still hadn't proposed. They hadn't even mentioned to eachother what kind of wedding they would have and Ginny seemed to be the only one with dreams about their future together. Hermione and Ron were engadged after 1 and 6 months to the day. And Hermione didn't even know what her friend was going through when she mentioned her perfect little wedding. Ginny's smile was very convincing.

The burrow's front door flew open and an overjoyed Bill galloped into the house and called up the staircase-

"HEY WEASLEYS! GET DOWN HERE!"

Arthur was on the computer playing solitair instantly paused the game, calling for Molly who was up one more level.

"Yes Arthur?" She yelled back.

"Bill is here!"

"Can't you pay it Arthur I'm doing the laundry!"

"Not like that! Our son!"

"Ohh. HELLO BILL HONEY I'LL BE DOWN IN A SECOUND!" she hollared down the stairs.

When everyone was down stairs (Arthur,Molly, and George) he made the announcement.

"Fleur is pregnant!"

Everyone cheered and celebrated. George threw some little fireworks in the air and Molly got out some cake ingredients and started to make a congradulations cake. Arthur just yelled at George and started talking with Bill and Hermione. Ginny sat by herself. She felt very happy for her brother, and gave him a big hug, but something was nawing at the back of her head-

How come Bill gets two and I don't even have one yet?

"Harry?" she wispered as the door creaked open. She snuck over to his bed and climbed in next to him. Harry wrapped is arm around Ginny, pulling her in close.

"Yes Ginny?"

"Why do you not want to marry me?" she asked, biting her lip to prevent herself from sobbing.

"Aw, Ginny come on. I love you." He said with a reasuring squeeze.

She pulled away and put her back towards him, crying almost as hard as she did when she found out her brother had died.

"I DON'T WANNA BE ALONE HARRY! I WANT TO LIVE WITH YOU AND HAVE SEX WITH YOU AND HAVE PRETTY BABIES!" she screamed.

"Don't you want me?" she asked softly. Turning around so she could see his expression.

"Of course baby, I just- I'm so busy... When I get settled into my job and actually don't have to work from 8-10 every night we can have babies and get married."

She sighed. She knew she was going to have to wait. At least she knew he loved her.

"I love you Harry."

"I love you Ginny" he replied kissing her gently. Ginny pulled him towards her and started snogging him until he gave into her sweet temptation...


	2. The Last To Know

**1 month later**...

She shrieked with happiness. She was pregnant! She couldn't wait to tell Harry when he came home... but for now, Hermione would have to do.

"Hermione!" she raced over to the dining room table where she was looking at wedding invitations.

"What Ginny?" she said laughing. "I haven't seen you this happy in a while!"

"I'm going to have a baby!" she said jumping up and down. Hermione nearly fell out of her chair.

"Ginny... your not even married yet though..."

"Aww Hermione why can't you just say congrats." she said a little annoyed.

So, she wasn't married, but she was still so excited! She knew what was going to have to happen though- She was going to have to tell her parents, and they would definitly frown upon her. All of the Weasly's had swore they would be virgins until they married. She had broken that promise and she knew her mother was going to be pissed, and her father, well, he would be very disappointed. She figured she might as well tell her parents later and tell her brothers now.

"GEORGE?" she yelled, hoping he had come over this morning.

"I'm right behind you." he said. "GEESH! you nearly blew my other ear off. I'd be so holy then I could be a priest!" she frowned at him. She needed him to be serious now.

"what?" he asked innicently.

"I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?"

"I'm going to have a baby..."

"WHO'S?"

"Harry's of course!"

"COOL! Congrats little sis!" he said, hugging her. She couldn't believe that George was being so nice. She saw his hand reach into his back pocket so she grabed his wrist.

"please no fireworks yet... I still haven't told Mum, Dad, or Harry."

"What about Ron? RON!"

"George!" she said putting her hand over his mouth

"Mmm Mm Mmm Mm?"

"what?" she removed her hand

"don't you want to tell him?"

"yes!"

"Yes?" Ron said

"Angelina's pregnant!" George said, throwing a firework in the air.

"No she's not I am!" said an impatiant Ginny

"WHAT!" Ron said, very confused

"I'm pregnant!" she yelled

"So is Angelina!" George screamed

"Wait- we already know that George! You told us 4 months ago..." Ron said

"AND GINNY YOUR HAVING A BABY?" he screamed

Molly heard a bunch of people screaming so she threw the laundry and ran down the stairs. Arhtur was already down there.

"Ginny! You know your mother is going to be very mad..." he said, but he couldn't hide his smile. He gave her a hug and she kissed her father on the cheek.

"What will I be mad about?" Molly asked. Silence was her answer.

"what?" Molly said again. The door slammed open and Harry was thrown into the middle of the family's conversation.

"I'm just going to go get my jacket..." he said when everyone was staring at him.

"No, wait Harry." Arthur said, grabbing his arm.

"It's okay Harry, were not mad at you." he said, patting his arm

"what?" Harry said

"We know Ginny is pregnant."

"WHAT!" he yelled turning around to look at his girlfriend. She wasn't standing there though anymore. George pointed to the kitchen, where she was bending over the sink throughing up. Her Mum was holding her hair and whispering to her-

"It's okay my baby. I forgive you."

Harry ran over to Ginny and took her hair from Molly. She patted Harry's back and went over to Arthur. Ginny ran the tap and stuck her mouth under it and Harry handed her a towel and hugged her lightly, kissing her forehead.

"How come I am the last to know?"

"Because I just found out after you left and I told Hermione and then George and he got me to tell Ron who used his big mouth to attract Mum and Dad." she said, taking a big breath. He kissed her on the lips and made her heart race.

"I'm so excited!" he yelled, and scooped her up, bringing her to her bedroom. He layed her down gently on her bed and they snogged and talked about the future until dinner.

Arthur made his famous ribs and Molly made a big heap of potato salad. George and Angelina brought a big, wobbly plate of jello. Bill and Fleur came with Victorie, who made chocolate chip cookies with her mother, and Ron and Hermione sat at the picnic table outside, picking a place for the reception of their wedding until Molly made them help set the table. They all laughed and talked, all so happy about their rapid breeding!

Later that night, Ginny snuck into Harry's bed again. He rubbed her belly and told her how much he loved her. She giggled and said she loved him too.

"Ginny, I've been thinking of this since I've met you, and now that your having our baby and I'm settled into my job and cleaning up my parents house, I think it's time." he said opening up a drawer in the side table next to his bed. She shrieked with glee when she saw a little velvet box. He opened it and slipped the diamond ring onto her finger. She absolutley loved it. It had a big oval opal in the middle and was lined with little diamonds.

"Oh, Harry! It's so perfect!" she said, tears of joy slipping down her face.

"I knew it would be perfect! I just saw the opal and thought it was unique and beautiful, just like you." he said, kissing her gently on the lips. Ginny couldn't help but think she had eveything she ever wanted!

* * *

><p><strong>Review and let me know what you think!<strong>


	3. Escape From Mum

The next two weeks were slow, Molly begging everyday to Ginny, wanting to go baby supply shopping with her.

"My little girl is having a baby!" she gushed all day long to no one in particular. Ginny was a bit annoyed with her Mother's fussing.

"Merlin, I can't wait until Harry gets home." she mumbled to herself. Harry told her to just hang out at the Burrow while everyone else was at work. He even asked Molly to keep an eye on Ginny.

"Mom can't I just go for a little fly on my broomstick?" she pleaded Friday.

"No honey. Don't you want baby to be safe?" she asked

"Yes Mum of course… I just want to do something though." she complained.

"Well let's go shopping then!" she suggested happily as she finished cleaning up the kitchen from lunch.

"Mum… I don't think Harry would like the papers telling everyone that I'm pregnant and not even married yet. They'll have a field day." she huffed.

"Oh, well, yes." she agreed, quite disappointed. Ginny's face lit up as she thought of something to do today.

"Mum I'll be back in a couple hours okay?" she asked, not even waiting for an answer to through on her coat.

"Ginny where are you going? Can I come?"

But Ginny was already on her way to the Lovegood's.

She knocked unsurely, hopping she would be home. She looked at the didrobble plums with hunger while she waited. The door flung open

"Ginny!" she smiled brightly, her blue eyes twinkling and her turnip earrings swinging.

"Luna! I wouldn't have guessed that you'd still be living here!" she exclaimed, giving the odd girl a hug as they made their way inside.

"Well, Daddy is in Mongolia visiting a friend who studies Gerberralezzas right now, and he said he would love Blaize and I to take care of the place while he's gone." she chatted happily. She flipped her platinum hair so it rested on her left shoulder and inspected Ginny's expression.

"You've got something to tell you don't you?" she guessed. Ginny always liked how Luna got right down to the point.

"Yes! I'm-" she said excitedly, when a little screaming boy rushed in with a long, blue, gleaming horn in his hand, his light blonde-haired twin racing after him.

"Mummy Lysannder won't give me it!" he cried, hugging his mother's leg.

"Lysannder. Give me the Snorkzackzez horn right this minute." she command in a high voice.

The boy stopped running and handed his mother the shiny horn.

"Don't touch Daddy's research items." she told him sternly.

"I'm sorry Ginny. These are my sons. Lorcan and Lysannder." she said proudly. Both boys smiled as their mum ruffled their hair.

"Hello boys." Ginny said curtly.

"Now go fish for some Green Jewel-backed Plumpies for your father." she asked

"Okay!" said one boy as they threw open the door and raced away.

"Fishing poles?" Ginny wondered

"Nope. You just whisper to them and they jump right into your hands. Blaize has been working so hard on the Quibbler. He deserves to have some for dinner." she concluded

"So anyways, I'm pregnant!" Ginny said.

"OH GINNY!" she squeaked, jumping up from her seat to hug her.

"If it's a girl will you name her after me?" she asked

"Of course!" Ginny said surely, knowing Luna was one of her and Harry's best friends outside of the family.

"How about some tea?" she offered

"Sure!" Ginny said, not knowing what tea Luna was about to introduce to her…

"Thanks for meeting me here."

"Oh you're welcome." said Parvati as they sat down at a café in muggle London.

"I wanted to tell you girls that I'm pregnant!" she said, gawking at the big salad being placed in front of her.

"Oh yay!" said Parvati, clapping.

Padma smiled playfully.

"Are you going to name her after me?"

Ginny laughed with her mouth spilling with lettuce. She swallowed and then spoke.

"I already promised Luna, but maybe if I have twins…" she said as they all giggled with happiness.

"Well you better use me as a midwife though Ginny. You wouldn't want a stranger looking at-" Padma froze as the cute waiter eyed Padma.

"Oooo Padma I think John likes you…" teased Parvati.

"Yeah he's giving you a second glance…" said Ginny, remembering when they thought boys who looked at you, looked away, and then looked again liked you. They all giggled like school girls when John came to take the plates away and Padma introduced herself.

"Give him a big tip Ginny!" she begged.

_Ah, the Patil's were always fun…_

She thought as she apparated back to the Burrow.

"Thank you for understanding Gwen. Yes, I'll tell her. Bye!" She yelled into the fading green flames of the fireplace.

"Mum…Why was Gwen here?" She said, slipping her coat off. The coach to the Hollyhead Harpies wasn't the nicest person to have tea with.

"The more important question is where were you? Harry will not be happy knowing that you were off gallivanting without supervision!"

"Mum I couldn't care bloody less what Harry thinks or you! What were you doing here with my coach!" she yelled

"I told her Ginny! She said she was greatly disappointed in you. Now she said she has to find a replacement when the season starts!"

"You quit my job for me!" she screamed, apparating right on the spot in her fury.

"Ginny!" she called into thin air.

"I'm finally home Ginny!" Harry said happily as he emerged from the front door and hung his coat.

"She isn't here Harry!" she said frantically as he began looking for her.

"What do you mean ?"

"Oh Harry I talked to Gwen and quit her job for her. I thought it would be best! She apparated the second I told her!" she sobbed as a confused Arthur came in and hugged his wife.

"I'll look for her." he said as Hermione and Ron appeared together.

"What-"Ron started as Harry left with a whoosh of air. Hermione apparated as soon as Molly explained the situation, grabbing hold of Ron's hand.

"Hermione what the bloody hell are you doing?" he asked as he saw were they were.

"What are we doing at George's house?"

"Ron. Where would you go if you were troubled?"

"My room…"

SMACK!

"Why hello Hermione!" Angelina said happily as the door opened slowly.

"Come join the party."

"Hermione" whimpered Ginny from her little ball on the blue comfy couch. She sat next to Ginny, giving her a side hug.

"I'm so sorry Ginny." she said, gently squeezing her shoulder.

"Harry's looking for you ya know. Your making everyone go berserk." Ron said. She just cried loudly and threw a pillow at him.

"Hey. You don't have to-"

"Ron." Hermione got up and grabbed his arm.

"Go at tell everyone she's okay. Just tell them she needs some space. And make sure Harry comes!" she yelled after him.

"Gin I'm sure she's really sorry." he insisted, rubbing her back while Ron, Hermione, Angelina, and (now home) George were talking and cooking in the kitchen together. Ginny sighed.

"I don't want to go home Harry." she whispered to him. He nodded.

"I know. Should I ask Angelina if we can stay here?"

"We?" she questioned.

"Why not?"

"Yay!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him on the lips passionately.

"Time for dinner love birds! Before you do it on my couch please!" called a laughing George. Harry pulled away and they blushed. It was hard for George to resist teasing them when they were so easily embarrassed!

* * *

><p><strong>I absolutley love this story! Sorry there wasn't much Harry in this chapter, but I promise the next one will be good and very much Harry-Ginny.<strong>

**hint- it might involve a ring!**

***squeels***


End file.
